bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Kilek321
Kośka - Witam nowego. Na początek może od gorszych, przepraszam. Zapoznaj się proszę trochę z podstawowymi skryptami języka wiki, ok? No, poza tym miłego pobytu tu. Leskovikk-też witam etcete etcetera nie będę się rozpisywał po prostu miłego pobytu na Wiki ;-) Codrex się trzyma,jeśli wiesz o co biega!-Krzyk 18:49, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) OK sorka.Po prostu w statusie było że jest zniszczony i się pomyliłem.Skasuje to(P.S.Mam cię zapisać do moich przyjaciół??) Czy mój brat... Mógłby mieć konto?? A co? Bo teraz nagle mu się zachciało zrobić konto.To Jak?? Nie wiesz, jak je zrobić? Na wypadek wpisałem: *Na górze są paski Logowanie i Rejerstracja. Klikasz w to drugie; *Wpisujesz Nick, Hasło, Imię(można ukryć) i E-Mail; *Wchodzisz na pocztę, dajesz na link(chyba się logujesz) i gotowe. - Tworzący 15:22, 3 gru 2008 (UTC) Chodzi mi o to czy może-Kilek321 Nnno raczej tak, nikt mu nie broni(to wolna wikia, każdy może tu być). - Tworzący 20:49, 3 gru 2008 (UTC) OK,już zakłada. Nie może się zarejestrować. Czemu??? - Tworzący 21:05, 3 gru 2008 (UTC) Pisze że nie może się teraz zarejestrować. Nie może na tym samym kompie co ty --Misiek 17:37, 4 gru 2008 (UTC) chyba czaje macie dwa komputery czy mieszkacie osobno? Vavakx 15:53, 17 gru 2008 (UTC) mamy dwa komputery.-Tyzoon tak samo ja tylko mam normalny komputer i labtop (normalny dziele z bratem a laptop ma tata) Vavakx 13:47, 20 gru 2008 (UTC) A komputer jest mój a laptop brata.Hehe-Tyzoon umiescic cię i wspominany czy niewspominany imieniem cz takie tam Vavakx 19:16, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Jak chcesz dobra Vavakx 09:14, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego i dużo Bionicli! :-) --Misiek 16:04, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) Dostałem 4 in chyba będe mógł się jeszcze spodziewać-Tyzoon Czemu nie? A o czym będzie to opowiadanie? --Misiek 13:02, 27 gru 2008 (UTC) O tym jak Tyzoon został makuta Dobrze --Misiek 13:48, 27 gru 2008 (UTC) A Kahoni Roxtex to czego Maska????? Ostatnio wymyśliłem maskę pułapki, może taka być? Ta maska łatwo zabija --Misiek 14:32, 27 gru 2008 (UTC) Myślałem o masce kontroli elektryczności ale to też dobry pomysł Ma różna działania: W dżungli obwiązuje pnączami (może udusić), utwardza powietrze robiąc klatkę i nagle potrafi zamienić się znowu w gaz i wiatrem wyrzucić wysoko, itp. --Misiek 14:47, 27 gru 2008 (UTC) mawzajem w tym roku nie dostałem petardom (bo w zeszły nowy rok dostałem petardom ;( ale się zgoiło) Vavakx 23:32, 31 gru 2008 (UTC) Możesz zagłosować na mój moduł drzewka Thornax? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 21:13, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) Ludzie mam AGORI TROPHY MODULE!Wchodźcie na moją stronę(mój nick to kopaka308)-Kilek,władca Voroxów A ja Wymyślilem Kanohi Kanohis, Maske Masek. I zywiol, Maski. Kanohis posiada moc masek Legendarnych, A zywiol Masek wszystkich wielkich i Nuva. A, i cos mi komp przekreca znaki. Gresh2 MLN Hej, masz tak dużo Thornaxów, wysłał byś trochę. Chce zagłosować na niektórych Bone Hunter Trap Module. Na twojej wydałem moje trzy ostatnie Thornaxy! --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:36, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Spoxik.Dam ci troche(przesłałem mojemu bratu niedawno 100 thornaxów)-Kilek,władca Voroxów 17:43, 21 lut 2009 (UTC) Kilek, zarejestrowałem się na wiki o wyspie... totalnej... porażki! Niektóre odcinki są GENIALNE xD -Disholahk (talk) 19:07, 14 mar 2009 (UTC) Wiem mósisz sięwylogować a potem jest ten pasek rejestrój -Norik2 19:20, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Sprzątanie Dzięki za posprzątanie. Fajny komentarz. (-; -- Nef (talk) 08:38, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) Dzięki,ale zapomniałem dopisać "nie potrzebnie".-Tyzoon-władca Voroxów 08:42, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) Grałem na Monastyrze CH1, ale ostatnio mi się spsuła gra (pewnie przez antywirusy) -Disholahk 11:14, 13 maj 2009 (UTC) Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda i dlaczego mnie nie lubisz. już cię odpisałem i już nie jestem spamerem nawet możesz zapytać disia. czyli powinieneś masz wąty do psa,pewno dlatego że jesteś zazdrosny że ty nie masz tak ładnego psa bo jak nie w wrogach byś miał puszka i Użytkownik:B.i.o Hero.--Gabrys07 10:09, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) Tylko że oni NIE SĄ SPAMERAMI!I mam alergię na sierść psów.-Tyzoon-władca Voroxów 11:53, 2 cze 2009 (UTC) a zapytałeś czy ja jestem spamerem. Coś ci nie pykło bo u Disia jesteś wrogiem-Tyzoon-władca Voroxów 09:17, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) No właśnie... -Disholahk 11:06, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) Gabrys strzerz się-będę adminem i za to co zrobiłeś masz bana!(zmienił tę wiadomość na górze i zamiast przekierowania do Gabrysa było do Kośki!)-Tyzoon-władca Voroxów 14:57, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) a na ile dni bo chyba nie na zawsze bo ja nie jestem taki zły i wo gule to zobacz dyskusję tego użytkownika a się dowiesz że ja już się zmieniłem--Gabrys07 15:18, 4 cze 2009 (UTC) OK.Odpuszczę ci ale mi załatw to co ty masz na stronie(chodzi mi o ten projekt)-Kilek321 I jeszcze jedno.Nie przesyłaj grafik-Kilek321 Onepu Kto to użytkownik Onepu. Na forum pisze, że ty i inni chcieliście go zablokowaćAmak 15:40, 1 lip 2009 (UTC) Jasne. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 20:06, 26 lip 2009 (UTC) Jasne,że jestem na YouTube jako Dekar50 -B.i.o Hero Kilek321,Ja już napisałem we wrzechświecie Darnoka.Teraz twoja kolej.DARNOK 2 17:14, wrz 24, 2009 (UTC) Cześć jeszcze raz.To już moja ostatnia tu napisana wiadomość.Po pierwsze odzyskałem hasło.Ale nie ma dobrego bez złego-Mam tyle na głowie że postanowiłem opuścić jedną ze stron na której się znajduje...i padło na tą wikię.Po za tym od dłuższego już czasu BIONICLE to dla mnie przeszłość.Już się nimi nie interesuje.Ale chciałem wam podziękować za te chwile spędzone z wami pisząc tu.Poznałem wiele kumpli i teraz żal mi was opuszczać...ale taki jest los.Chce tylko jeszcze wam życzyć jak najbardziej udanego pobytu tu i dużo BIONICLE do kolekcji w tym już ostatnim roku z tą serią.Bez odbioru-Kilek321 Żegnaj stary!--DARNOK 2 19:59, sty 6, 2010 (UTC) Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że wróciłeś stary! Qrde, Zaklinacze Cieni niemal odbudowani :D--Guurahk 13:59, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Teraz wiedz że zostane tu na dłuuuugi czas...:P Powrót starszego usera... nice :) Vezok999 17:19, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC) Albowiem kanapka :P - Chyba się wreszcie pozbierałem xd 18:47, wrz 14, 2010 (UTC)